


Silent Hill 3: Denouement

by BelletristWordSalad



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelletristWordSalad/pseuds/BelletristWordSalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather Mason was just your average seventeen-year-old...or so she thought. Who is this Claudia woman? What does she mean by "your true self"? And why does Heather's world keep turning into a hellish nightmare? [A novelization of Silent Hill 3. Inspired by D. Natali's <span class="u">Silent Hill 4: Introspection</span> on FF.net]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Hill 3: Denouement

_Three circles in one. An endless spin._

_A lone figure, helpless against its bonds._

_As above, so below._

-:-

I entered the amusement park, unease creeping through me as I walked over the rusty iron grating. The scene before me was like something out a horror movie: an abandoned amusement park, late at night, and with mist seeping in.

“Where am I…?” 

I turned back to the neon sign above the entrance. _Lakeside Amusement Park._

Well, that answered one question.

I glanced around a little more before realizing that I was holding something. Looking down, I saw that I was holding a switchblade, and also noticed that in the breast pocket of my vest I had a flashlight, as well as a radio that played nothing but static in another. 

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I decided to look for someone—anyone!—who could help me get out of here. I first tried the popcorn stand, but no one was there, so I went to the rabbit mascot sitting on a bench. I tried shaking them awake, only for them to slump and fall off the bench, letting loose a sickening, pungent smell.

At the sight, I covered my mouth against a choked gasp before falling to my knees and dry-heaving next to the bench.

Why wasn’t I waking up?!

After dry-heaving for a good few minutes, I ran back to the front gates, only to find that both were shut tight. I struggled to open the damn things, looking and sounding like some caged animal, before leaning up against one of the stubborn gates, sobbing quietly.

This was it. I was trapped here, and sooner or later, this place would get to me…if it didn’t kill me first—

No, _NO!_ I quickly wiped away my tears and drew in a sharp breath. I was _not_ going to become one of those damsels in distress! I was Heather Mason, dammit! and I was _not_ going to give in like those dumb broads! I just gotta keep it together…

With a shuddering sigh, I made a beeline to the giant map signboard, keeping my eyes averted from the corpse. 

After studying the map, I saw that if I went north, the direction I was facing, I would find the roller coaster. Why my first choice was the roller coaster, I didn’t know, but I decided to hell with it. I had to remember that this was a dream, so if I wanted to get out of here, I would have to think outside the box.

I found another gate and entered it, only for the radio’s static to crackle. Just when I reached for it, a dog knocked me over and tried to maul me. Instinct kicking in, I pushed the snarling creature off and went for my switchblade, stabbing it repeatedly before it could get back up. As it lay twitching and bleeding on the grates, I kicked it a few times before it finally stilled and fell silent.

After regaining my breath, I got a better look and saw that the “dog” was a mummified thing with a mouth that opened vertically. Well, _that_ didn’t help my cynophobia… 

Before I could dwell on that, I saw a figure approaching out of the corner of my eye—two-legged, thankfully. I was about to call out when I saw that it was no less monstrous than the dog, standing at well over average height, with gargantuan arms that almost reached the ground, and giant lips taking up most of its face. 

It raised an arm as if to attack and I quickly rushed inside the nearest door I found, trying to get the creature’s obscene squelching noises out of my head. I turned on my flashlight and saw that I was in a gift shop. Surely there was somebody here—!

I felt a sudden sharp pain in my arm. When I turned to look, a saw lines of red oozing from the bite wound. Great. Knowing my luck, that “dog” had some new form of rabies…!

I shook away the disgusting thought and searched for some form of first aid, but only found the usual souvenirs—rows upon rows of shirts, dolls of that creepy rabbit, and the like.

None of this was gonna help me. I tried the two doors I could find, only to discover that their locks were broken. The only remaining door was the one I had just entered. Any dread I felt at the thought of wading through monsters was quickly brushed aside. The sooner I got out of this nasty place, the better.

Opening the door slowly, I peered around, relieved to see that that _thing_ had wandered away and had its back turned to me. Maybe I could make a clean getaway. 

I dashed to the next door I could find and entered before the creature could see me, only for a sound like grinding metal to pierce my ears. I raced into the next area, only to see the source of the sound: mechanical rusty beings that looked like two torsos connected opposite each other at the hip, a blade sprouting from each head, and what looked like bladed stilts extending from the circular connection. In fascinated horror, I watched the creatures spin their freakish bodies round and round, making me think of a pendulum.

I was brought back to reality when one of the things tried to skewer me. Thankfully, I was at the roller coaster, so I wasted no time dashing up the stairs, dodging any of the beings that reached for me. 

Once I reached the top of the stairs, I tried the door to the control room, pounding it, shouting for somebody, anybody, to open up. After a few more minutes of useless struggling, I finally gave up, giving the door an angry kick before walking down the tracks. No way in Hell was I going back to that sea of monsters.

I had walked some distance down the winding tracks when I felt a stinging on my leg. When I looked down, I saw a bleeding gash on my thigh, probably from the pendulum things. Just what I needed. Rabies, then tetanus.

Just then, a chill ran through me when I heard something start up and careen down the tracks. Looking in the direction of the sound, I saw a bright light closing in on me, and fast. _Fuck! I gotta get—!_

But before I could jump, the car hit me, sending me plummeting to my untimely doom…


End file.
